


(Gummy Bear) Cannibalism

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Body Image, Body Positivity, Brat Tony, Caregiver/little, Daddy Steve, Daddy!Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, Includes a moodboard, Little!Tony, M/M, Non-Sexual, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prompt Game, Short & Sweet, Tummy kisses, Tummy rubs, chubby Tony, ddlb, little Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Steve attempts to bribe little Tony out of bed with the promise of gummy bears.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	(Gummy Bear) Cannibalism

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Steve/Tony as a mono ship! Hope you enjoy it :')
> 
> Prompt I received (from a prompt game): 'you're legally obligated to keep holding me'
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/627456173311918080/youre-legally-obligated-to-keep-holding-me-w)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Tony grumbled the moment Steve’s arm wrapped around his middle, nosing at his boy’s hair and talking way too much considering the time.

“Can’t believe I married a morning person, what was I thinking?” Tony interrupted cheekily, yawning and rolling onto his back with closed eyes, his teddy bear tucked under his arm. He answered himself, “Well, I guess **you’re legally obligated to keep holding me**.” 

Steve chuckled, palm sliding to Tony’s tummy casually. Tony had been self conscious when he first noticed the weight he’d gained—his husband’s fault, Steve loved to indulge his sweet tooth and made sure they ate well—but it hadn’t changed Steve’s feelings about him in the slightest. That he was _perfect,_ always had been, always would be. 

Tony had attempted to lose it but doing so made him unhappy and Steve could see that. He pointed out that he knew more _enjoyable_ ways to exercise if he really felt he needed to but that his happiness was the most important thing and there was nothing wrong with his body—nothing that needed to change. His Daddy helped him build up his confidence and feel more comfortable with his body, without fetishising it. 

Tony was only human so naturally he had days where he wasn’t pleased with his appearance but mostly when he looked in the mirror he liked what he saw. That he was soft and squishy. Especially when his Daddy said he was _his_ stuffie and that he was even more cuddle-able now. Steve loved to rub his tummy and give it kisses, raspberries too—they made him giggle and slip further into his little headspace. 

It made him feel adorable and loved. Steve told him a trick once too. When he felt bad he was meant to think of all kinds of animals—like bears—to remind himself that they were cute and chubby, just like him. Hairy too, also like him. His Daddy had taken to often calling him ‘baby bear’ which always made Tony melt, practically to a puddle of blushing goo on the floor. 

He was a lucky boy and Steve was a lucky Daddy, he had the sweetest, most precious (and cheekiest) baby boy ever. 

Steve kissed his cheek and murmured against it, “And that it means me bein’ happy to wake you up with waffles _and_ plenty of cuddles in the morning and—”

Upon hearing Tony’s muffled ‘blegh’ he ended that train of thought with a stifled laugh, catching on. “Oh, my sweet boy, that stuffs ick hm? I know, cuddles and _cartoons,_ then.”

Tony promptly hid his face in his teddy bears fur, face all warm. While he had a little ‘headspace’ he didn’t regress (where a person’s state of mind changes into that of a literal child), but that didn’t stop Steve treating him like his little boy—which of course he was—and helping him into that headspace. His tummy filled with butterflies, feeling even softer. 

“Don’t wanna get up, ‘m so cozy Daddy.” Tony complained anyway, even as his stomach rumbled at the mention of breakfast, butterflies fluttering away in there. 

Steve rolled his eyes playfully, shifting so he could blow a raspberry onto his boy’s exposed belly. Tony gasped and giggled, squirming as his Daddy peppered it with kisses. 

“But mister,” Steve spoke, still kissing his skin, “This cute ‘lil tum wants breakfast—it told me so.” He rested his head there, looking up at him with a dopey grin. His boy was the cutest thing.

Tony frowned, hugging his Captain America bear tighter with rosy cheeks and a bashful smile. “Tummy’s don’t talk, silly.” 

Steve gasped, rubbing it and moving up to kiss his nose sweetly, “Not true, Daddies are tummy whisperers.” 

Tony loved when his Daddy was silly like that, he always knew what to say and it felt so good—being taken care of and being able to just be little. 

“What else does it say?” Tony couldn’t not ask, even more curious when he was feeling little.

Without missing a beat Steve replied, “It says that there’s pretty good odds of _my_ gummy bear getting up now if I bribe him with being allowed some of those later.” 

Tony's eyes sparkled mischievously and he teased, “Cannibalism.” 

Steve's eyes widened and he burst out laughing in surprise. He shook his head, “You’re too smart for your own good, honey.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you thought, ty for reading <3
> 
> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
